Crizzle
Crizzle, Stiv, I hope you can see this message now that the chat has died down. I wanted to say CONGRATS. I know that you can do a little bitter, but I always want to tip my hat to you. Through thick and thin, I will still be here to always support you. I know times are hard, but you always come back with a good attitude. i wish you there very best on your next runs and hope you get an even better score. I will continue to be here to find new strats as always. Great job stiv, I will be here always Stiv, I've watched you for a while. Well, for two seconds. First of all, I just want to say that I am blown away by your tenacity. The dedication and time you put into Banjo-Kazooie is very impressive, to say the least. Thank you for grinding, not only for me, but for all of the upstanding individuals that watch you. Thanks stiv, old buddy, old pal. STIV wants to be the very best, like no runner ever was. Collect them is his real test. Running is his cause. He will travel across the lair. searching for an Isle. Each path to understand the power that's inside. STIVITY. Gotta collect the all. It's so true. His timing will pull of us through. Hello, I am currently 15 years old and I want to become a walrus. I know there’s a million people out there just like me, but I promise you I’m different. On December 14th, I’m moving to Antartica; home of the greatest walruses. I’ve already cut off my arms, and now slide on my stomach everywhere I go as training. I may not be a walrus yet, but I promise you if you give me a chance and the support I need, I will become the greatest walrus. pls no copy pasterino fetuccini dongerino In Ocarina of Time, a wrong warp is an incredibly complex glitch that allows you to enter different scenes (areas) than one expected. It is done by stepping into a blue warp, using ocarina items to maintain control of Link, then changing your location on a certain frame. An unusual side effect of wrong warping is that with every wrong warp, the game attempts to play a cutscene. This can either play a cutscene that normally plays in the area being warped to, play the previous cutscene, lock link up, play no cutscene, or crash the game.Currently, wrong warping can only be done with the Deku Tree, Dodongo's Cavern, and Fire Temple's blue warps. The Jabu Jabu warp can't be used because Princess Ruto's dialog already interrupts the blue warp, while the other adult temple warps can't be used because they place Link in the Chamber of Sages. I have a REQUEST: could you please stop saying "RNG"? There is no "random number generator" in any games. It's all PSEUDO-random number generator. So therefore it should be PNG or PRNG and not RNG. I am a mathematician, this is important to me, thank you. Using incorrect terms make you lose unprofessional and amateurish and make you lose credibility (and donations Hi, I'm a 66 year-old grandmother from Little Rock Arkansas. I know I'm not someone you would expect to be into speedrunning streams but I am addicted! I started watching Cooking Mama streams in late 2012 but I almost always watch Pokemon and Zelda now. Little Zelda is just so cute in his green outfit! I've even got a few ladies from the knitting circle to make a Twitch account! Anyways, thanks for the stream and keep it up! ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴜsɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴇʏ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴍᴀɴ. ᴍʏ ɢʀᴀɴᴅᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ɢʀᴇᴇɴʟᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ sʜᴇ sᴀᴡ sᴏ ᴍᴀɴʏ sᴄᴀʀʏ ғᴀᴄᴇs ɪɴ ᴄʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴀᴛᴛᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏsᴘɪᴛᴀʟ. sᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ, ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴋᴇ ᴏғ ᴏʟᴅ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ, ɴᴏ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ɢʀᴇʏ ғᴀᴄᴇ. Hey chat, hey Cosmo...Reggie from Nintendo here. I'm glad to see that you are enjoying one of our finer games, Ocarina of Time, but I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from breaking it like you are. You are NOT playing it the way we wanted you to, and you are having a lot less fun than you could. Please consider or your body won't be ready for the Nintendo Lawyers. Thank you Mr.Glitcha, and Game on! - Regginator hi, i like eating melon and i really do like melons. Sometimes i think i am part of melon family. but yes i really do like melons. if someone ask why i like melons then i say because melon is good. i like every types of melon expect watermelon. watermelons are worst melons in history. watermelons are bad i don't like their taste. but other types of melons are good.i just bought hour ago 3 honeydew melons. i ate them there is no day when i don't eat melons. ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼Sorry, I've dropped my bag of Doritos™ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ► ▼ ◄ ◄ ▲▲ ► ▼ ◄▼ ◄ ◄ ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► ▼ ◄ ▲ ► MIKEY, IF YOU'RE THERE, MOM AND DAD ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU. PLEASE COME HOME. Hey Mods, I hope you can see this message now that the chat has died down. I wanted to say congrats! I know it's hard to manage a TwitchTV chat but I always want to tip my hat off to you guys. Through thick and thin I will still be here to always support you. I know times are hard, but you always come back with a good attitude. I wish you the very best on your next timeouts, and hope you get an even better ban score. I will continue to be here and find new TOS violations as always. Great job Mods. I am rooting for you always! You should be proud. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴅᴇᴠᴀsᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ. ᴛᴏ ᴜɴɪᴛᴇ ᴀʟʟ sᴘᴀᴍᴍᴇʀs ᴡɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴛɪᴏɴ. ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇɴᴏᴜɴᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴠɪʟ ᴏғ Tʀᴜᴍᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏᴅs. ᴛᴏ ᴇxᴛᴇɴᴅ ᴏᴜʀ sᴘᴀᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀs ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ. ᴄᴏᴘʏ! ᴘᴀsᴛᴇ! ᴄʜᴀᴛ sᴘᴀᴍ ʙʟᴀsᴛ ᴏғғ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴘᴇᴇᴅ ᴏғ ʟɪɢʜᴛ! sᴜʀʀᴇɴᴅᴇʀ ᴍᴏᴅs ᴏʀ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ! ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Every day, I open Stiv's stream and sit down with a 100 pack of capri suns. I wait until the stream starts, and then it begins. I open the box and force myself to drink the capri suns. I have stage V diabetes and will die soon, but I know it is what Stiv likes. I feel at peace knowing that it is what Stiv would have wanted. Please no capri sunerino. Stiv, nice ***. I mean that from the bottom of my heart. You have delivered one of the greatest runs I have seen since 1978. It's been a long time since I've seen such a good Barlamaba Kazeenia player, and it inspires me to plug in my sega 64 and give it a swirl myself. I just wanted to say thanks Stiv, you've changed my life in ways that I never thought possible! This is the run. If these words could possibly describe the amount of positivity in my body right at this very moment, your screen would shatter in shock. This whole run is amazing. There's been tons of time savers everywhere, the sole reason he's ahead right now is due to his amazing amount of skill. He's also a complete and utter idol in the community and and helps people every possible chance he gets. He doesn't like you guys, he loves you, he doesn't stream for money, the only reason he still streams is to communicate with his fans in order to keep up with their life. He is a very nice guy in real life, he streams to get twitch's money to donate to charities. I can't believe he hasn't gotten WR already. This is a complete inspiration to all speedrunners. Deuceler snapped the ball to the center fielder and ran forward dribbling the hockey puck towards the hoop. His badminton team needed a knock out to win the Arena bowl, but he didn't know if he could throw a slam dunk. As Deuceler bobsledded towards the finish line, he slipped on an ice cube and popped the volleyball, crushing his dreams forever This is the removed. If these words could possibly describe the amount of deleted due to copyright claim in my body right at this very moment, your screen would shatter in ID match. This whole run is amazing. There's been tons of time savers everywhere, the sole reason he's ahead right now is due to his words have been deleted at the request of the original owner. Gr8 b8, m8. I rel8, str8 appreci8, and congratul8. I r8 this b8 an 8/8. Plz no h8, I'm str8 ir8. Cr8 more, can't w8. We should convers8, I won't ber8, my number is 8888888, ask for N8. No calls l8 or out of st8. If on a d8, ask K8 to loc8. Even with a full pl8, I always have time to communic8 so don't hesit8. The chat associated with the streams on twitch are filled with trolls and cliche jokes. A classic twitchchat "-erino" or "copy pasta" joke is lifestories of people who they make up and type something completely unrealistic, which doesn't make a lot of sense. By the end of it they type something along the lines of "pls no copy pasterino dongerino cappucino". Copy pasta=copy paste and the rest is just random words which sounds good with "ino" ending. Often Italian words are being used for this. When people say "pls no copy pasta" they are often encouraging other people to do so, because they just like to make the chat messy and even more unserious than it already is. Tell me......just tell me why on this blue earth do I get the Game Over screen every single time I click on Save & Quit?!?!?!?! They are two entirely different things! So does the Save & Quit actually commit suicide for you every time you press it? Why, just why DX!?!?!?! I mean isn't Save & Quit supposed to be there to prevent you from dying or losing progress? If this is so then why do I get the Game Over screen when I press this as if I've done something wrong? Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhy?!?!!?!? It makes no sense (>_